


Discovered

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Discovered

**Fandom:** Babylon 5

**Character/Pairing:** John Sheridan/Delenn, Lennier, Susan Ivanova

**Rating/Warning: G/K**

**Words:** 239

**Fic 01 - Drabble Tree** 1\. It will work

**Discovered**

“Take us into the nebula, Mr. Lennier.” John Sheridan commanded from the captain’s chair of the White Star. “Their targeting sensors won’t work in there and the only one I know that can target with any accuracy manually is Ivanova.

“Thanks!” Susan said looking up from the weapons station. 

“John, they will just follow us in.” Delenn said as she put her hand on his arm.

“If they did it would be suicide. It would disrupt their systems including life support. No captain would put their crew in that situation on purpose. We have Mimbari shields. This vessel can go where theirs can’t. **It will work**.”

“For how long?” Delenn asked.

“I see a second ship on sensors, Captain.” Lennier said with trepidation.

“I think you just got your answer. Slip us slowly out the other side of the nebula and we will make a run for it when we reach the other side.” John said. “Engage hyper drive as soon as we are clear.”

Lennier gave instructions in Mimbari to the crew.

Slowly the White Star edged its way out of the nebula and went into hyper drive before the Earth Force ships could follow.

“They know about us now. They will be looking for us.” John said. He looked at Delenn’s hand. “You can stop digging your nails in me at any time.”

Delenn looked embarrassed as she removed her hand. “I am sorry.”

John just chuckled.  

X

 


End file.
